


Romance at the Garage

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusei and Bruno have sex in the garage after working on Yusei's Duel Runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance at the Garage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of the characters.

Yusei along with his boyfriend, Bruno's help to fix his Duel Runner after he crashed during a practice duel with Jack and Crow. Yusei have a lot in common with Bruno as they both are good with tools. Yusei watches as Bruno fiddling and has his head concentrated on the computer screen as he's also a tech wiz. Yusei goes over and wraps his arms around Bruno's neck and nuzzles his neck. 

Bruno blushes red as he feels Yusei's mouth on his neck. Bruno became fast friends with Yusei as they bonded over their love of mechanics and Duel Runner's. Bruno became a part of Team 5D's. Bruno had a immediate attraction to Yusei since they met and they eventually became a couple. Bruno finishes the program to digitally recharge his boyfriends Duel Runner as Yusei replaces the ruined parts of his Duel Runner, while he and Yusei steal glances at each other. Bruno's indigo eyes staring intensely and lovingly into Yusei's blue eyes.

Yusei has tan skin, average slim looking muscle physique, black hair with gold highlights and royal blue eyes. He wears a long sleeve blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems over a black t-shirt with a red design on the front, brown gloves, black jeans, a belt with two Duel holsters attached and lastly calf-high motorcycle boots. His boyfriend, Bruno has white skin tone, average looking height and physique, has unkempt blue hair and indigo eyes. He wears a white and blue jacket with yellow trim and a pocket on the front, blue t-shirt underneath with a white horizontal stripe, blue jeans and blue outlined white sneakers.

After nearly the whole day working together to fix Yusei's Duel Runner; they finish after eating dinner with their friends, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo and Luna. Bruno and Yusei finish the job while still in the garage. Bruno turns off the computer as Yusei parks his Duel Runner next to Jack's and Crow's. Bruno gets off the chair as Yusei walks up to him and kisses him on his mouth as he wraps his arms around Yusei's waist bringing them closer together and moving upward to tangle in Yusei's black hair. Their groins grind against each other as Bruno feels Yusei's gloved hands grabbing onto his jeans covered butt.

Yusei squeezes Bruno's butt cheeks with his gloved hands as he hears Bruno moaning with pleasure. Yusei moves them toward their work table where they have all their tools. Yusei disentangles himself from his boyfriend for he sweeps all their tools into the ground. Bruno sits on the table and gestures for Yusei to come to him with a grin on his beautiful face despite the dark circles under his indigo eyes. Yusei kisses Bruno as they lay on their work table kissing while staring at each other with ferocious love in their eyes. Yusei and Bruno remain kissing as they kick off their shoes/boots. Yusei is wearing black socks and Bruno is wearing dark gray socks. 

Yusei and Bruno proceed to remain all their clothing leaving it on a pile on the ground along with their shoes/boots. Bruno and Yusei both wear boxer-briefs and briefs. Today, Yusei has dark gray boxer briefs and Bruno has red and blue striped boxer briefs. Bruno trails kisses down Yusei's neck to his chest, licking Yusei's nipples and down to his belly button. As Yusei lays down on the table; Bruno removes his and Yusei's underwear as Yusei has his legs up in the air and with one hand stroking his cock as his plays with his nipes with the other. Bruno grabs the lubricant and condom. Yusei smiles at Bruno as he sees his boyfriend lube up his asshole then afterwards putting the condom onto his cock. Bruno puts lube on his condom covered cock. Bruno enters Yusei's hole and starts to fuck Yusei slow at first, then faster at Yusei's urging. Bruno and Yusei both cry out each other's name as Bruno pants with exhaustion at fucking his talented boyfriend and Yusei's cock shooting a load of cum on his chest. 

After removing his cock from Yusei's hole, Bruno takes off and drops the used condom in the trash bin by his computer desk. Yusei watches as Bruno with his hand wrapped around his cock and the cum on Bruno's fingers and some of it landed on the ground. Yusei sees Bruno bring his cum coated fingers into his mouth and licks up all the cum. Yusei and Bruno lock up each other's cum. They clean up the mess they made. Yusei and Bruno grab their discarded clothes and shoes/boots into their hands as they walk into their house completely naked as they decide to take a shower and then afterwards go to bed.


End file.
